Stranger of Mine
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: —kalian begitu saja menjadi teman seperjalanan, kala kereta telah tiba. Kau dan Kyklo pun menjadi akrab begitu saja hingga akhirnya bahagia menunjukkan wajah aslinya padamu./ [From SnK Before the Fall's character] Full warning inside.


**A/N: **Inspirasi selalu datang dari mana saja dan dalam perasaan bagaimana saja. Fic berdasarkan inspirasi dari note FB teman saya.

**Disclaimer: [1] **Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukaze Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi. **[2]** puisi 'jengkel', 'diam-diam' dan semua poem tentang bahagia by Jacob Bunyamin.

**Warning:** AU _modern setting_, semoga masih IC, implisit _one night stand scene_. 2nd POV serba tahu (?), _maybe rush_.

* * *

.

**Stranger of Mine**

_~ketika kau merasa nyaman dengan orang asing~_

.

* * *

Kau—Charle Inocencio, menatap secarik tiket dengan tujuan Bonn yang kini telah kaupegang. Sesekali pandanganmu mengarah ke sekitar peron lima—tempat kau berada. Menanti di sebelah mesin penjual minuman otomasis yang nampak mulai sedikit berkarat, tepat saat hujan mulai rintik sehingga orang-orang mulai enggan berjalan, dan payung warna-warni mulai mengambang.

Kau pun duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku yang kebetulan kosong, melirih, sesekali hatimu terketuk untuk melihat jam yang berdetak lambat dan mendesah pelan setiap kali derum kereta terdengar halus. Lamat-lamat antara keyakinan dan ketakutan kau telah memantapkan hati untuk kabur dari rumah, sebenarnya Bonn bukan benar-benar tujuanmu untuk pergi dari Frankfurt. Tentu kau masih ingat betul ketika tadi asal saja mengatakan tujuan kepergianmu pada petugas saat membeli tiket.

Kali ini kau ingin menunjukkan pada ayahmu, bahwa gadis berusia sembilanbelas tahun sudah berhak menentukan kehidupannya sendiri, selama delapanbelas tahun kau sudah menuruti semua keinginan ayahmu. Namun untuk urusan ini—perihal dengan siapa kelak akan menikah, kau merasa berhak mengambil alih. Kau sudah lelah beradu argumentasi dengan ayahmu soal ini, kau hanya ingin membuktikan pada ayahmu bahwa kau serius untuk tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan pengusaha kaya itu. Persetan dengan semuanya, kau tidak peduli tentang seberapa kekayaan maupun kedudukan seseorang, yang kau pedulikan hanyalah masalah kecocokan hati. Dan kau merasa tidak menemukan itu dalam diri pria yang ayahmu perkenalkan itu.

Tepat saat kau bermaksud mengeratkan syal yang melilit leher jenjangmu untuk sedikit menghalau rasa dingin, mata birumu menangkap sosok pemuda bertopi yang tiba-tiba saja mendudukan dirinya di satu bagian kosong bangku yang sama denganmu. Dapat kaulihat senyuman dari pemuda itu yang entah mengapa hangat selaksa cokelat panas. Ia mengenakan _earphone_-nya lalu kau pun melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

Pemuda itu memperhatikanmu tanpa kau tahu, mungkin merasa janggal karena gadis secantik dirimu terlihat bepergian sendiri, hanya ditemani satu koper besar dan sebuah tas jinjing. Namun, belum ada kata-kata yang meluncur baik darinya maupun darimu. Seolah kalian berdua sama-sama menikmati momen tanpa kata ini, membiarkan suara deru rel dan suara langkah kaki orang-orang di peron yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kesenyapan.

Meski, selanjutnya si pemuda akhirnya tidak membiarkan keadaan ini terus demikian.

"Nona, jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah?"

Kau terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda di sebelahmu yang tiba-tiba itu, selain juga karena memang pertanyaan tersebut benar adanya. Kau semula berpikir bahwa mungkin saja si pemuda adalah cenayang, peramal, ataupun seseorang yang memiliki indera keenam. Meskipun akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa pikiranmu itu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kaubisa tahu?"

"Soalnya aku juga kabur dari rumah, Nona."

Ternyata begitu, dan prasangkamu bahwa ia cenayang sudah jelas terbantahkan. Entah mengapa kau merasa tidak sendirian kali ini, kau merasa mungkin kabur dari rumah adalah hal yang normal untuk menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan atas sesuatu dan sepertinya pemuda di sebelahmu ini mengalami hal serupa.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepas _earphone_ dan menaikkan topinya—memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang semula sempat terhalang topi, kini dapat dengan jelas kaulihat warna mata musim gugur itu. "Aku Kyklo Munsell," katanya.

"Charle Inocencio," balasmu singkat tanpa ada sedikitpun nada dingin yang tersemat dalam ucapanmu.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan pelarianmu, Charle? Aku sendiri akan pergi ke Bonn."

Dengan gerakan singkat kau tunjukkan tiket tujuanmu padanya, hingga akhirnya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyklo itu pun memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Bagus, kita bisa menjadi teman seperjalanan dan setujuan."

Demikianlah, akhirnya kalian begitu saja menjadi teman seperjalanan kala kereta telah tiba, tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi lewat limat menit. Pun ketika akhirnya hujan menepi dengan sederhana, membiarkan bulir-bulir awan kali ini kembali luluh dari tiang-tiang angkasa dan rintik yang terjebak di sekat kereta, kalian pun menjadi akrab begitu saja.

Seolah tak pernah ada sekat dalam perkenalan kalian berdua, kau dengan pemuda itu kemudian saling bertukar cerita, tentang mengapa pergi dari rumah akhirnya menjadi pilihan terbaik. Kyklo mengatakan padamu bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan buruk keluarga angkat yang mengadopsinya—kau pun akhirnya tahu bahwa pemuda itu telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil, dan ia pun akhirnya tahu bahwa kau adalah putri keluarga kaya yang semula hendak dijodohkan. Takdir memang kadang begitu ironis dan sarkastik, namun tidak sepenuhnya buruk jika kemudian kalian dipertemukan. Kyklo mengatakan padamu bahwa ia masih memiliki rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya di Bonn, dan bermaksud tinggal di sana untuk memulai hidup baru. Tanpa ragu, ia menawarimu tumpangan—sebab tahu sejatinya kau tidak memiliki tujuan sesampainya di kota itu nanti. Kau pun menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

.

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam di kereta, akhirnya kau bermuara di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang terletak di pinggiran kota kecil Bonn. Entah mengapa kau begitu menyukai kota kelahiran Beethoven ini. Arsitektur klasiknya, tata kotanya, suasananya, atau mungkin juga karena pemuda yang bersamamu belum lama ini.

Seolah tak kenal lelah, kau membantu Kyklo untuk membereskan rumah yang telah lama tidak ditinggali ini. Mata birumu mendapati foto keluarga yang bingkainya tertutup debu, ya ... foto pemuda itu yang masih berusia sekitar lima tahun bersama kedua orang tua—sebelum menjadi sebatang kara karena kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa ayah ibunya. Kau pun diam-diam memerhatikan pemuda itu, entah bagaimana bisa gerak-geriknya yang hanya membersihkan debu-debu itu mampu mencuri sebagian besar fokusmu, pun ketika ia menyeka peluh yang turun dari dahinya yang tertutupi rambut.

Kau, melirik pandang pada pemuda seusia denganmu itu diam-diam, seolah mencuri penggalan detik sambil menyumpahi waktu agar diam tidak bergerak, lalu kau tersenyum pelan-pelan. Tanpa ia tahu. Mungkin kau menyukainya diam-diam (jawaban dari mengapa kau mengamatinya diam-diam). Namun, kau tahu kapan waktunya tersenyum maupun membuang pandangan ke arah lain saat ketahuan, eh?

Berpaling, pura-pura tak sengaja menatap dan sedetik kemudian mengamati wajah maupun gerak-gerik pemuda mediteranian tampan itu, huh, Charle Inocencio? Karena, nyatanya kau bersemu diam-diam, memucatkan pipi yang terlanjur memerah karena mengamati dalam diam. Menata jantung agar tidak pecah saat mengerling diam-diam.

Namun, diam-diam kau pun merasa janggal dengan semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa nyaman dan percaya pada pemuda yang baru saja kau kenal? Bahkan kau merasa lebih dapat mempercayai Kyklo dibanding dengan pria kaya yang ayahmu jodohkan padamu itu.

Waktu perlu kesempatan untuk dapat meyakinkanmu.

.

.

Di hari kelima kau masih tinggal bersamanya, tak kau pedulikan kemungkinan ayahmu menelepon polisi untuk mencarimu—bahkan mungkin saja ayahmu mencarimu hingga ke ujung dunia. Kau sendiri telah berjanji untuk kembali ke Frankfurt, namun entah kapan. Yang jelas bukan sekarang, bukan dalam waktu dekat.

"Maaf, ya, Charle. Kalau mungkin rumah ini tidak terlalu nyaman bagimu," ucap Kyklo kepadamu barusan.

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Kyklo. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kau berbaik hati mau menampung seorang gadis tak dikenal sepertiku."

Ia tersenyum hangat, seolah menunjukkan dari dalam hatinya pun ada kehangatan serupa. "Namun, Charle bukan lagi gadis asing bagiku. Kita rekan senasib, bukan? Dan aku ingin setelah ini kita kelak akan dapat meraih apa itu kebahagian hidup."

Mungkin, sejak itu kau mulai percaya pada bahagia.

"Ya, aku memang ingin bahagia dengan keputusanku sendiri, Kyklo."

Entah darimana datangnya, kau hanya percaya begitu saja. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa syarat, tanpa paksaan. Kau hanya percaya dan memang itu yang seharusnya kau perlukan selamanya atas Kyklo, pemuda asing yang belum ada seminggu kau kenal, namun serasa tak asing lagi bagimu kini.

Padahal, semula kau menganggap bahagia itu tidak berwujud sebelum di malam ketiga ia menampakkan wajah aslinya, mendatangi kamar tidurmu, menyapa, lalu kalian berbagi bahagia bersama dalam sentuhan-sentuhan dan pergulatan malam yang terjadi begitu saja.

Dan entah mengapa semuanya menjadi begitu manis di hari-hari selanjutnya, melebihi manis permen gula maupun _tart _dengan krim putih di atasnya. Kau berpikir bahwa bahagia adalah konsep yang mempesona dan kau menemukannya di sini, di hidup keduamu. Sebab kau tak pernah merasa seperti ini, sebelum akhirnya bahagia itu sendiri yang telah diam-diam menyapamu—

—dalam wujud seorang Kyklo Munsell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**A/N: **Saya ga tau nulis apaan sih ini, cuma menyalurkan inspirasi yang tiba-tiba datang. Dan ini juga untuk seme-ku, daisuki~. Ibaratnya kita memang seperti orang asing dari 'dunia' yang berbeda, namun dalam waktu singkat menjadi dekat karena memiliki persamaan dalam beberapa hal, sama seperti KykloCharle di sini yang semula sama-sama asing dan menjadi dekat karena sama-sama kabur dari rumah. Walaupun ngga panjang, semoga tetap dapat menghibur :)


End file.
